


What's wrong?

by PastelandCakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know but I should tag it, Marichat, Some angst, Underage Makeouts, but mostly internal conflict, is that a thing?, with only a brief mention of Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did it count as cheating if they were not even dating? A part of him had always wanted to date her and become a Parisian power couple but all his attempt at wooing her had not worked despite his best efforts and well…he had been seeing someone else.</p>
<p>Chat Noir is having trouble facing his feelings while all Marinette wants to do is fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong?

Patrols were not fun anymore. 

If he were to describe one of their usual night together it would start with him leaping out of his bedroom window and into Paris’s warm night, leaping and jumping as he searched for his wonderful partner. His ears would twitch softly as they picked up her presence, making him run and leap faster before he finally saw her. A lean frame standing on top of a rooftop, looking out at all they had sworn to protect. 

His running became slow footsteps as he approached her, kneeling down as he put out his hand.

“Has my Lady been waiting long?” 

He doesn’t even have to look up to feel her look of determination and playfulness in her smile as she slipped her hand over his, not letting it hang there for long as she pulled him up so they were both facing each other. 

“No time to chat, kitty. Let’s get going!” 

And he would watch her throw her yo-yo and swing to whatever building she wanted, him following not far behind. These were their nights, the nights of laughter and crime fighting that he wished they could go back to.

Now it felt like they were both cheating on one another.

Did it count as cheating if they were not even dating? A part of him had always wanted to date her and become a Parisian power couple but all his attempt at wooing her had not worked despite his best efforts and well…he had been seeing someone else. 

Again, did it count as ‘seeing someone’? Or just talking to someone else and not spending time with his Lady. 

His staff beeped as he opened it. A message from Ladybug. 

- _Finished with East patrol. Have a goodnight Chat._ \- 

The blonde didn’t bother to answer. His Lady told him that after she was done patrolling she would always go straight to bed so he didn’t want to interrupt her sleep. Besides, now that she was asleep he wouldn’t feel bad about dropping in on a friend of his. 

——————————-

“Ow…ow ow.” Marinette stretched as she felt all her bones pop, smiling as she laid her head on her desk and looked at her small Kwami. Tikki had fallen asleep on the desk, the day having been too much for her since they had fought another Akumal earlier this morning. An Akumal fight and a nightly patrol…how did she do it? Marinette was nothing more than high-school student when she first started this whole city saving business and yet she was still able to keep up with homework, projects, and even her social life. 

She closed her eyes and sighed. A social life that she wished would take a more interesting turn if her crush noticed her. What she wouldn’t do to just talk to Adrien without getting choked up or blurting out random facts that would make him just walk away! Her eyes scrunched up as a devilish smile popped into her face. 

Stupid cat. 

Talking to Adrien had been much harder after what Chat Noir had pulled a few weeks ago. It had been a rough night and she was already getting ready for bed before he tapped on her balcony door waiting for her to open it before he grasped her hands, cupped her cheek, and brushed his lips against hers. She was too stunned to speak as he pulled back and laid his head on her shoulder, either mumbling an apology or saying something about how tired he was. 

She wanted it to mean nothing. Tiredness made people do a lot of stupid things! Marinette was wrong in assuming that it would stop because the kisses became a recurrent thing between them. Right after she was done with patrol she would hear a small tap on her balcony door to which she opened and closed her eyes as her partner in crime took her into his arms and let their lips meet for another kiss that she wished would mean nothing but fatigue. 

Her body was already so sore as she laid down, not hearing the tap on her door as she closed her eyes. It was already twelve in the morning…she just wanted to sleep…

A pressure on the bed minutes later made her eyes flutter open as her light blue met a bright green. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw the furrowing of his eyebrows and the twitch in his lips, something was wrong. 

“Chat w—“ 

He stole the words right out of her mouth as he clashed their lips together, taking advantage of her almost sentence as he let his tongue slip inside. Marinette’s eyes flew open as she tried to grasp at his shoulders but his claws pushed her hands down, leaving her with no other choice but to just let herself get lost in a kiss that was slowly stealing her breath away. 

An hour or a minute passed before he pulled back, lapping at the small string of saliva that separated him and his Princess. She could only pant softly as she looked up at him, wishing she could know what his next action was going to be before he kissed her again. The girl was surprised when he merely dipped his head and cradled her neck, wrapping his arms around her as he whispered, “Can I sleep here tonight?”   
Marinette was about to refuse and tell him that her mom came up at eight to wish her a good morning but he caught up and added, 

“I’ll leave before you wake up…I promise.” 

Blue eyes watched as his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, the cat curled up on top of her with his hands wrapped around her waist. He looked so tired. She wanted to help him but when he was with Ladybug he would only smile and tell her nothing was wrong and when he was with Marinette he would just kiss her and tell her he was tired and wanted to sleep. 

“Oh kitty…” she whispered as she combed his hair with her fingers, feeling his ears twitch as he slept, “I wish you would tell me what is wrong…”

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from Star Wars to get the MariChat feelings out of my chest. These two are gonna drive me insane with all the fanfiction and fanart. And they are the same person...gods what has this fandom turned me into. 
> 
> Anyways. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!


End file.
